Noche de lobos
by Ricc-chan
Summary: Kurakake Clara se encuentra encerrada en una habitación del Aliea por una fatal broma de un rival. Tendrá que salir como pueda de esa habitación y dar una represalia justa. Clara x Tsukimura


**Clara se encontraba encerrada en el almacén de materiales del gimnasio del instituto, tras la enésima broma pesada que le gastó Nepper**

-¡Déjame salir, idiota!  
-¿Por qué lo iba a hacer? Entre jugar contra once o jugar contra nueve prefiero la segunda opción, hehehe…  
-¿Cómo? ¿Has encerrado a otro más?  
-Pues al chavalín ese de gafas, el listillo ese amigo tuyo; y ahora si me permites, a ver si pueden ser ocho o siete…-**, la risilla de Nepper disgustaba más que la de Burn, pese a lo similar de sus caracteres**

-¡Serás…!-**, Clara pateaba la puerta sin lograr siquiera abollarla. Cada vez se agotaba más de dar golpes y patadas, hasta que, ya sentada en el suelo y con los ojos lacrimosos, visualizó en lo alto una ventana entreabierta, de un tamaño lo suficientemente grande como para poder pasar a través y salir para dar la vuelta al edificio, con el fin de darle a Nepper la lección de su vida, ah, y también para rescatar a IQ, su compañero de gafas, que pese a su aspecto no era un listillo**

**Clara empezó a apilar materiales del almacén para alcanzar el ventanal, esperando que no se le viniera abajo, y más aún, que no se le viniera abajo mientras ella intentaba escalar**

**Le costó unos tres cuartos de hora apilar un buen montón, era hora de intentar saltar en un terreno impredecible… pero no llegaba; otro cuarto de hora para apilar más, estaba cansada, pero las ganas que tenía de darle una tunda a ese aspirante a cadáver eran más fuertes**

**Finalmente pudo llegar a la ventana con las manos, solo hizo un poco más de fuerza para impulsarse hacia arriba y salir habilidosamente por una ventana que, vista desde el exterior, solo estaba a pocos centímetros sobre el suelo**

**Clara miró a su alrededor, esa zona no le sonaba, las únicas luces que veía eran la de la luna y las que salían de unos ventanales similares al que había usado para escapar; se dirigió hacia uno de ellos, el cual estaba cerrado; miró en otro, igualmente cerrado**

**Hacía frío; para alguien como Clara, eso no era un problema, pero sí lo era si se encontraba además perdida y sola; aún así debía pensar cómo llegar a una apertura; miró al cielo y buscó la estrella que más brillara, para guiarse geográficamente; tras hallarla, tocó la pared y comenzó a andar hacia uno de los lados, esperando hallar cuanto antes la entrada**

**Pasaron pocos minutos cuando empezó a oír ruidos extraños, propios de una típica película de terror; Clara miró a los lados buscando el origen de los ruidos, pero sin separarse del muro; siguió andando unos metros y tuvo que frenarse al oír los ruidos aún más altos**

**En un momento en el que los ruidos pararon, Clara pasó a escuchar un ruido que cortaba el aire, el cual no supo hasta que lo tenía a pocos metros de su cara, un balón que fácilmente pudo devolver con un ágil movimiento de pierna**

-Grwah!-**, un gruñido de dolor se oyó detrás de los arbustos en los que el balón había vuelto a entrar. Clara, con curiosidad, se asomó tras los arbustos, pero lo único que vio fue una sombra alejándose, el balón seguía en el suelo, con unas gotas de sangre salpicadas en él**

-Eh… ¡E-Espera!-**, Clara cogió el balón y comenzó a correr detrás de él, sin darse cuenta del riesgo que podría correr su integridad; pensaría que ese misterioso ser estaría herido, y quería ayudarle**

**La sombra desapareció entre la oscuridad y Clara se detuvo, dándose la vuelta viendo que no podría hacer otra cosa, pero se topó contra dos personas que le abordaron, uno con máscara y otro con un antifaz que le cubría los ojos**

-Vaya, vaya, vaya; ¿qué hace una chica como tú por aquí?  
-No deberías espiar por este bosque y estas horas… podrías llevarte una desagradable sorpresa

**Clara quiso retroceder, pero uno de ellos, el de la máscara, le tomó del brazo al mismo tiempo que veía el balón que llevaba en la mano, **-Ese es nuestro balón, ¿por qué lleva sangre?-

**El chaval con antifaz le quitó el balón y olió la sangre, **-Me resulta familiar…-**, su cara tornó enfadada, **-¡¿A quién has golpeado?!

-Yo… yo no he visto a nadie-**, Clara tragó saliva**

**Al ver que Clara no daba ninguna pista, el chico con antifaz echó una sonrisa malévola, **-Si no nos lo quieres decir, lo mismo deberíamos atarte y dejarte aquí. Nadie podrá oirte…-**, tiraron de ella hasta empujarla a un árbol, **-Juuzou, trae una cuerda

**Su compañero afirmó y se dio la vuelta para coger una cuerda, hasta que un ruido les asustó a los tres, un gruñido que a Clara le sonaba de antes**

-¡Dejadla en paz!-, **Una sombra cayó de una de las ramas, enfrente de los dos jugadores**

-Eh, Tsukimura… ¿ha sido a ti a quien ha atacado esta chica?

**La sombra volvió a gruñir, **-¡Tché, pues claro que no!-**, trató de parecer duro, **-Solo es que no he sabido anticiparme… pero… el lanzamiento ha sido tremendamente veloz-**, como pudo, Tsukimura, que así se llamaba, se dejó mostrar por la luz de la luna, era de tez morena, orejas puntiagudas, y unos bigotes de cánido cortos asomaban por las mejillas**

-Entonces… ¿no quieres que hagamos nada?, ¿dejar que escape y ya está?-**, el de los ojos cubiertos parecía indignado con la decisión de su compañero**

-Evidentemente, capitán-**, la espera hacía que Tsukimura se impacientara, y eso provocaba que de entre su respiración se escaparan cortos gruñidos**

**El capitán, que, aun con sus ojos tapados, sabía hacia donde tenía que moverse, se apartó, moviéndose hacia atrás, para dejar vía libre a la chica, **-Márchate, has tenido suerte…

**Clara no se movió, y dirigió su mirada a los alrededores: ya no veía las luces del instituto, **-Me he perdido…

**El capitán no tuvo miramientos en enseñar que a partir de ese momento, el destino de la chica no le importaba en absoluto, pero Tsukimura se acercó a ella, y olió su miedo, **-Estás asustada… ¿de nosotros o de estar perdida?

**Clara tragó saliva, **-De… ambas cosas

-Si estás pensando en ayudarla, no cuentes con nosotros, ella no es nuestro problema ahora-**, Juuzou se dio la vuelta, y se alejó lentamente, junto con el capitán, hasta perderse de nuevo en la oscuridad, **-Por cierto-**, le lanzaron el balón de fútbol, aun manchado de rojo, **-Esa sangre es tuya-

**Tras recoger el balón, Tsukimura, se palpó la boca, de donde le había salido la sangre: no era grave, el golpe había hecho que se mordiera la lengua y se provocara una herida en ella, pero ya había parado, **-Tsk… imbéciles. Sé que me tienes miedo, pero, ¿me dejas que te ayude?, como pago por haber soportado tanta presión-

**El chico miró su mano, con la que acababa de investigar su herida, la bajó y le tendió la otra mano, que Clara aceptó, **-No te tengo tanto miedo a ti como a tus compañeros-**, le espetó con una sonrisa**

-Vaya… y yo que creía que me estaba imponiendo, vaya chica…-**, Tsukimura también sonrió, levemente, **-Bien… esto…

-Me llamo Clara, y tú, Tsukimura, ¿no?

-Eh… sí, está bien, Clara, ¿ni siquiera sabes la dirección en la que está tu casa?, ¿alguna ayuda?

-Pues con las vueltas que me han dado tus compañeros, he perdido el sentido del norte-**, Clara no se soltaba de la mano de Tsukimura, bastante podía gesticular con solo una mano**

-No, si el norte es fácil de detectar, ¿ves?-**, Tsukimura señaló la Estrella Polar, y bajó la mano libre lentamente, **-Hacia allá está el norte; pero si ni siquiera sabes en qué punto cardinal está tu hogar, saber el norte no nos sirve-**, volvió a acercar el olfato a ella**

**Clara se sonrojó, de vergüenza, al notar cómo el compañero al lado suyo no paraba de olfatearla como un sabueso, **-¿E-Es necesario que me huelas tanto?

**Tsukimura gruñó, sintiéndose cuestionado, **-Si no sabes hacia donde hay que ir, solo podré detectar por tu olor desde donde has venido; si no te gusta, puedo ir…

-¡No!-**, Clara interrumpió, sabiendo como terminaba la frase, bastante nerviosa, **-Está bien… olisquea si quieres-**,** **el chico siguió oliendo un poco más, al menos no era tan incómodo como los olisqueos húmedos de un perro normal y corriente**

**Soltó la mano de Clara, se agachó y olió el suelo de alrededor, **-Snif… snif… … por aquí-**, señaló a una vereda que se adentraba entre los árboles. Y sin más miramientos, se adentró**

**Clara tuvo que correr un poco para seguirle, iba un poco atrasada, aunque recuperaba tiempo durante las veces que su compañero se agachaba y olía. El paseo no les llevó mucho tiempo, solo un poco más que el tiempo que Clara había invertido a la ida**

**Tsukimura palpó una pared, **-Aquí se acaba el rastro… ¿has atravesado esta pared o algo?

**A Clara le hizo gracia esa suposición, **-No, salí por aquella ventana

-Pues ahora está cerrada-**, su compañero pateó la puerta, intentando romperla o abrirla por la fuerza, pero el cristal era muy fuerte, al igual que el marco, **-Habrá que buscar otra entrada-

**Clara le siguió durante una media hora, pero la pared seguía y seguía, y no se diferenciaba nada del tramo de muro que habían visto al principio, **-Esto es… más grande de lo que… creía-**, se encontraba agotada, y se tuvo que sentar en el suelo**

-Así no acabaremos nunca… ¿solo hay una maldita puerta de entrada en todo el edificio?-**, decía para sí mismo el chico, que con un salto ágil, se subió a un árbol alto, para ver el horizonte, **-Pues sí que es enorme el edificio… espero que la chica aguante un viaje extremo

**Tsukimura bajó rápidamente, pero a Clara le había parecido una eternidad, **-¡Tsukimura! ¿Dónde estabas? ¡Creía que me había vuelto a perder!

-¡Tranquila!, solo me había subido a ver cómo era el edificio y dónde estaba la entrada

-¿Y qué has visto?

-Pues que si seguimos andando, nos vamos a dar de bruces con barrancos a ambos lados; así que tenemos dos soluciones: o dar una vuelta que nos llevará unas cuantas horas o… la solución más rápida-**, cortó su frase con timidez, sabiendo que la segunda solución sería impopular, **-Que es… llevarte agarrada y atravesar el edificio por el techo

**Clara se encogió de hombros, **-De acuerdo

-¿U-Uh?-**, Tsukimura se sorprendió,** -¿Estás segura?

-Eso debería preguntártelo yo a ti, que eres quien va a soportar mi peso-**, Clara parecía ahora quien tomaba la iniciativa**

**Tsukimura se subió a la primera rama del árbol, y se sentó sobre ella **-Yo por mi parte, estoy seguro. ¿Sabes subir a un árbol tan alto como el edificio hasta la copa? ¿O te tengo que ir subiendo?

**Antes de la pregunta, Clara ya estaba trepando a la primera rama, y tras la pregunta, ya estaba al lado, **-¡Buh!

-¡C-Clara!-**, Tsukimura pegó un respingo, pero pudo mantenerse en la rama, **-Bien, esta es la primera, solo nos quedan unas quince o veinte más

**Durante las primeras ramas, Clara subía con relativa facilidad, haciendo uso solo de su fuerza física, pero ya pasadas siete u ocho más, los árboles circundantes desaparecían poco a poco y el aire dificultaba su escalada**

-Venga, Clara, quedan ya pocas

-Claro… es fácil para ti, que saltas como un animal…-**, era la primera vez que se daba cuenta, que pese a ser un "alien", la naturaleza podía acabar ganando la partida contra ella**

**Tan pronto como Tsukimura notó que una de las manos de su compañera resbalaba de las ramas, la tomó del brazo; y cuando terminó soltándose, acabaron cogidos de la mano, como al principio de conocerse. Tiro de ella hacia arriba hasta que, con lentitud, acabaron en las ramas superiores. La vista era espléndida: se podía ver, entre la oscuridad, el monte Fuji y las luces que el Aliea expulsaba al exterior, con la luna llena coronándolo todo**

-Esta vista, quitando esas luces artificiales, es maravillosa-**, al ver la luna llena, Tsukimura se sintió relajado, y hasta algo alegre**

-Creo que aun no te he dado las gracias por la ayuda que me estás prestando-**, Clara miró directamente, y por primera vez, a su compañero a los ojos: de tono cálido, que a alguien tan fría como Clara debería incomodar, pero no esta vez; ese calor que sentía al verlos no era ni mucho menos irritante, ni siquiera le recordaba a un calor propio de un día de primavera, que igualmente molestaría a los jugadores de Diamond Dust**

-No necesitas darlas. No te iba a dejar vagando por al bosque, más cuando la puerta más cercana es tan inaccesible…- **Una ráfaga de viento traicionero cortó el tema de conversación, ya que, casi instintivamente, tuvo que agarrar a Clara, con el temor de caerse al vacío en cualquier momento, **-Deberíamos saltar antes de que el viento nos tire a nosotros, ¡agárrate fuerte!

**Clara se agarró, y Tsukimura saltó. Durante la caída, tuvo el chillido de Clara a una distancia poco recomendable, más para alguien tan sensible en los sentidos. Pero los ruidos no acabarían ahí: Tan pronto como tocaron suelo; o techo, según como se mire; las alarmas comenzaron a sonar**

-¡Se me olvidaron las alarmas!-**, gritó a su compañero, intentando sobresalir entre el molesto ruido de las sirenas**

**-**¿¡Y qué va a pasar!?-**, miraba a todos los lados, dándose cuenta de que los focos cambiaron de dirección, buscando al intruso**

**-**¡Que si no corremos, nos podría saltar alguna trampa!

**Al oír eso, Tsukimura volvió a pedir a Clara que se agarrara, para atravesar el techo tan rápido como pudieran. Atravesar el techo les llevó menos de un minuto, pero tiempo suficiente como para que alguna trampa saltara, como dijo la chica; pese a lo aparatoso de las trampas, ninguna les afectó, debido a la agilidad del chico**

**Clara mantuvo los ojos cerrados, instintivamente; pero cuando se quiso dar cuenta, ya estaba en el suelo, frente a la puerta de entrada al Aliea; ahí también se habían reunido varios guardas, que vio tan pronto abrió los ojos**

**Los soldados pidieron que se identificara; Tsukimura quería decir que no era un enemigo, pero su habla era un poco torpe tras la carrera, y los soldados eran impacientes. Los soldados interpretaron su torpeza como una serie de gruñidos, lo cual no ayudó**

-¡Esperad! ¡Es un amigo!-**, Clara se desembarazó de su compañero para ponerse delante de él. Los soldados preguntaron el motivo de estar fuera del recinto, sobre todo cuando se mantenía allí un toque de queda. Clara tragó saliva y contó la verdad, a medias, **-Me había quedado atrapada en una sala, y solo podía esperar por la ventana, acto seguido… me perdí fuera, y este chico me ayudó

**Los soldados, tras escuchar, se movieron hacia los laterales, dejando paso hacia la entrada; Clara la siguió, pero cuando quiso pasar Tsukimura, se lo impidieron, **-Tch… pues vaya agradecimiento… ¿no tenéis siquiera un trozo de carne?

**A Clara le pareció poco adecuada la actitud de los soldados, y se encaró con ellos; por desgracia, los soldados eran muy poco amigables y solo señalaban la dirección de la puerta**

-Hey, guardas… ¿Algún problema?-**, una muy reconocible voz salió desde la luminosa entrada de la escuela**

**-**¡Gazelle!-**, Clara rápidamente se acercó a él, pero el capitán de Diamond Dust se dirigió a los guardas, con los que se puso a conversar. Tras un minuto, Gazelle dio una orden que tenían que obedecer los guardas, ya que eran inferiores a los capitanes, **-Dejadle que pase

**Los soldados, incómodos con la orden no tuvieron otra que abrir el paso a Tsukimura, que no agradeció al gesto, tal vez por orgullo, **-¡Tsukimura! ¡Al menos agradece al capitán su gesto! -

**Clara miró mal al chico, que tuvo que dar las gracias en voz baja a Gazelle, **-Mrmmmgr'cias…-

**Los tres entraron al interior del Aliea, mientras Gazelle preguntaba por el estado de su jugadora, con Tsukimura guardando un discreto segundo plano durante varios minutos, que le comenzaba a sentar mal, sin saber él mismo por qué. Esa molestia se desvaneció cuando Gazelle se retiró y les dejó a ambos solos**

-Creo que ya te he dado las gracias, pero igualmente…-**, Clara dio un beso en la mejilla a su salvador, que hubiera querido mover la cola, si tuviese una; en lugar de eso, abrazó a la chica, que, al parecer estaba menos avergonzada por el gesto que el propio Tsukimura**

**Tras ese abrazo, Tsukimura miró fijamente a Clara, **-¿Nos… volveremos a ver?

-Seguramente… pero… antes de irte, quisiera pedirte algo

-Antes de irme quiero comer algo… pero dime igualmente…

**Nepper se había ido a dormir tarde, como siempre, tras haber pensado en la enésima broma pesada que gastar a algún componente de Diamond Dust al día siguiente. Estaba durmiendo profundamente, satisfecho con sus obras hasta que oyó un aullido, cercano, y por ello, impropio, ya que su habitación no daba con ninguna ventana al exterior**

-¿Q… qué ha sido eso?-**, Nepper encendió la luz y miró su habitación de lado a lado: estaba tranquila, **-Nah… ilusiones mías-**, apagó la luz y se tumbó de nuevo**

**Sonó un nuevo aullido, aun más cercano, y Nepper, de nuevo, encendió la luz, y se levantó, **-No puede haberse colado un lobo en medio del Aliea… tiene una seguridad inexpugnable…-**, y por segunda vez apagó y se tumbó, esta vez, cubriéndose el cuerpo entero con la manta**

**El siguiente ruido no fue un aullido, sino unos golpes a su propia puerta, Nepper saltó de la cama, ya sin encender la luz, **-¡¿Q… quien anda ahí?!-**, solo le respondieron más golpes, y al final, la puerta abriéndose**

**La oscuridad le impedía ver quién o qué era, solo notó que se sacudió como haría un animal y que algo le tocó la mano. Ahora, Nepper, temiéndose el peor panorama posible, encendió la luz mientras se miraba a la mano: era líquido, era rojizo. **-¡Sangre!-**, Nepper no quería mirar al frente, pero su curiosidad pudo más que su miedo: Orejas puntiagudas, bigotes y mucho pelo, **-¡Un hombre lobo! ¡Me va a comer!-

**El hombre lobo sonrió y se acercó a él; Nepper se fijó en sus dientes, en sus manos, totalmente cubiertas de sangre, acercándose a él; por suerte, Nepper pudo hacerle una finta y salir de la habitación, pidiendo socorro a lo largo del pasillo; y al hombre lobo también yendo por el pasillo, en dirección contraria, hacia el vestíbulo principal. Clara estaba apoyada en la pared**

-¿Cómo ha sido, Tsukimura?-**, Clara, inusualmente sonriente, le ofreció un pañuelo a su compañero**

-Tendrías que haberle visto huir por el pasillo…-**, Tsukimura se limpió la sangre falsa de la boca y las manos, con cara de satisfacción, **-… ya le has oído, pidiendo ayuda-

**Clara comenzó a reírse, **-Con eso me vale-

**Un aluvión de risas de ambos en voz baja inundó el rellano, mientras que Nepper, al fondo del pasillo, volvía con sus compañeros de equipo al lugar del acontecimiento, en la que no quedaba ningún rastro visible. Acabó la noche con una regañina de algunos de sus compañeros y una colleja de un cansado y molesto Burn.**


End file.
